Ascuas
by Leydhen
Summary: Aquel no era el funeral que merecía un príncipe de Asgard, pero era el tributo más sincero que podía ofrecerle, mientras sus plegarias y disculpas (por lo que ocurrió, por lo que no lo hizo) volaban en cada pequeña chispa que se alzaba hacia el cielo.


**Notas:** Escrito para el _Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras_ de Livejournal, edición 2013/2014, para **cloe2gs**.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de _Thor: The Dark World._**  
**

* * *

**Ahora**

Había atravesado el bosque, un paso tras otro entre pinaza y matorrales, siempre bajando a través de senderos casi borrados. No le había importado, casi había agradecido el pensar cada uno de sus pasos, escoger donde apoyar los pies para asegurarse un descenso seguro, porque le evitaba centrar la mente en otros pensamientos que llevaban semanas acompañándola. Fieles como un perro. Dolorosos como una herida enquistada que no deja de supurar.

El bosque terminó en una playa de piedra. Se detuvo al borde del agua, las botas hundiéndose ligeramente en los cantos rodados, observando el ir y venir de las pequeñas olas. El fiordo era profundo, adentrándose durante una decena de kilómetros en el continente, entre altas paredes de roca. Permitía acceso al mar, lejos de la costa, lejos de ojos curiosos que pudieran cuestionar sus acciones.

La idea surgió como las resacas que dejan las pesadillas. De repente estaba allí, respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía que se estaba haciendo, como si hubiera despertado de pronto con el corazón atravesado en la garganta atronándola con sus latidos. Al principio se resistió, descartándola como la locura que era, pero no había dejado de pensar en ello hasta que su abrumadora evidencia le obligó a rendirse.

Y allí estaba, ciñendo contra su cuerpo la capa, tan apretadamente como si se enfrentase a los vientos gélidos de Jotunheim, mientras sus ojos se perdían sobre la superficie del agua, siguiendo su lenta danza y su húmeda voz. A sus pies descansaba la bolsa de viaje que había llevado consigo, su boca bien cerrada por complicados nudos. Cuando se acuclilló para abrirla, sus dedos temblaban.

* * *

**Entonces.**

Dos, tres, cuatro simples escalones que se le antojaban más inexpugnables que las más altas cumbres de cualquiera de los planos. Había sobrevivido a batallas en mundos donde el aire amenazaba con carbonizar los pulmones en cada inspiración, a las nieblas asfixiantes de Nifelheim, el caos absoluto y el miasma de muerte y podredumbre de Hellheim y, sin embargo, vacilaba sobre la punta de sus pies antes de dar el último paso, en pleno corazón de Asgard.

Un par de soldados montaban guardia, uno frente a otro en perfecta y marcial postura junto a las primeras celdas. Apenas sí hicieron ademán de percatarse de su presencia, sólo sintió el peso de sus miradas sobre las espaldas al dejarlos atrás mientras se acercaba a su destino. Dudó un último instante, adoptando una máscara de falsa calma en su expresión, antes de detenerse frente a él.

Tras la suave penumbra de los pasillos de las mazmorras, la luz que emitía la celda casi la cegó. Entrecerró los ojos, buscándole con la mirada, temerosa en parte de lo que pudiera encontrar. No le había visto en meses, desde el momento en el que Bifrost se abrió para dejar paso a Thor y su prisionero. Había estado allí, casi en primera fila, segura de que antes se secarían las raíces de Yggdrasil a que Thor faltase a la palabra que había dado de traer a Loki frente a la justicia. Y le había visto, con la mordaza y los grilletes que hubieran empequeñecido a otros, pero que él portaba como si fuesen motivo de orgullo.

Contra el aséptico blanco de las paredes, no había espacio donde escudarse a las miradas. No es que él se escondiese, precisamente. Se reclinaba en un largo diván, sobre unos cojines, mientras leía. No volvió la cabeza, ni hizo ademán de reconocer su presencia.

Esperó, aprovechando su aparente desinterés para examinarle. Los rigores del internamiento no habían dejado más huella en él que un cabello más largo y una palidez más acentuada. Por lo demás, mantenía la misma actitud, irradiando desdén y confianza en sí mismo.

El momento se prolongó hasta abarcar varios minutos. Ella permaneció igual de impasible e inamovible que los soldados al otro extremo del pasillo, sin apartar la mirada. La rabia bullía en su interior pero, tras el calvario que había supuesto tomar aquella decisión, no estaba dispuesta a irse sin lo que quería. Él cedería antes, después de todo la curiosidad siempre había sido al mismo tiempo un problema y una virtud para él.

— Supongo que no estás aquí para transmitir un mensaje del trono— no giró el rostro, sus ojos todavía clavados en las páginas— Dudo mucho que en este tiempo se haya ablandado el corazón de Odín como para rebajarse a reconocer mi existencia.

— Haces bien en dudar— contestó, con voz seca. No era necesario que le recordase que, si del Padre de Todos dependiese, no quedaría de él más que el infausto recuerdo.

Él la miró entonces, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Es Thor quien te envía, entonces? Como intermediaria, para no mancillar la pureza de sus ojos asgardianos con mi visión.

— Thor no tiene nada que ver con esto— respondió ella de inmediato, molesta por la mofa hiriente de su voz.

— En ese caso dudo que lo que te ha traído aquí, querida Sif, sea la camaradería y el recuerdo de tiempos pasados.

La mujer apretó los labios. A veces, cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver la mole inmensa del Guardián, imparable y letal. Había terrores que, aunque se hubieran derrotado, siempre volverían al amparo de la oscuridad.

— El único recuerdo que has dejado tras de ti, Loki Laufeyson, ha sido el sabor amargo de la traición y el asesinato.

La sonrisa se amplió, mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado, apoyando las manos en su regazo.

— Y sin embargo aquí estás.

Calló, atragantándose la respuesta airada que quería brotar de su boca. Él no necesitaba más munición para su afilada lengua.

— Oh vamos, no dejes que el orgullo te frene ahora. No después de lo que debe haberte costado dar este paso.

Su expresión afable no la engañaba. Demasiados años juntos como para no poder leer en él más allá de aquella fachada, de saber lo que buscaba. Sin embargo...

— Sólo quiero información, Loki. Pese a tus dobleces, de todos nosotros eres quien más tiempo ha pasado entre los humanos de Midgard.

Él la miró durante un instante con expresión inescrutable, para luego reírse. No con estruendosas carcajadas, pero sí con verdadero deleite.

— Oh, resulta que al final sí tiene que ver con Thor— la risa había reducido sus ojos a dos rendijas, relucientes como esmeraldas, mientras un malévolo regocijo iluminaba su rostro.

Sif sintió cómo el rubor encendía sus mejillas.

— Sólo quiero saber.

— Por supuesto, ningún guerrero que ambicione la victoria se lanza a la batalla sin conocer a su enemigo— se levantó del diván, dejando el libro sobre él, para acercarse a ella desde el fondo de la celda— Aún así temo que tus esfuerzos sean vanos, querida mía.

Ella se envaró, el cuerpo en tensión en preparación para la lucha aunque sabía que la barrera dorada que les separaba era infranqueable.

— ¿Por qué?

— Son seres inferiores en todos los sentidos, de vida corta y perspectivas vitales más cortas todavía. A sus ojos somos dioses y, aún así, se aferran a una equivocada idea de su propia importancia. Observarlos es como asistir al vuelo de las efímeras: intenso y urgente porque el tiempo se les acaba, danzando empujados por el caos— se encogió de hombros— Sin embargo, rechazan furiosamente cualquier intento por poner orden en su mundo. Son ascuas brillantes, cegadoras por un instante para luego desvanecerse en cenizas.

Sif bajó los ojos por un momento, meditando aquella respuesta. Sabía que no podía fiarse del todo de lo que él le dijese, a su natural ambivalencia se sumaba que estaba bajo la influencia de quien quiera que comandase a los Chitauri durante la invasión de Midgard. Su percepción bien podía estar tintada por aquello, o por el hecho de que había recibido una humillante derrota a sus manos. Su orgullo todavía debía de estar lamiéndose las heridas por ello.

— Supongo que por eso fascinan a Thor, es como ver fuegos de artificio— el desdén era patente en su voz, aunque seguía sonriendo amistosamente— Y es una lástima Sif, porque aunque no te falta ni una chispa de fuego y color para ser el mayor espectáculo pirotécnico de los nueve mundos, no puedes ser ella...

Su forma osciló durante un parpadeo, envuelto en un ligero nimbo de luz verdosa. Cuando la ilusión se aclaró, la mujer dio un paso atrás, los ojos centelleándole de rabia. Al otro lado de la barrera, Jane Foster curvó los labios en una dulce sonrisa y luego le sopló un beso con la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?— dijo entre los dientes apretados, la mano crispada sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Si en aquel momento hubiera podido entrar en la celda, no dudaba ni por un instante en que él ya estaría sangrando una disculpa.

El halo de encantamiento volvió a actuar, disolviendo la imagen de la humana para traer de vuelta al burlón. Inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, examinando con atención su rostro, para luego encogerse de hombros.

— Pensé que agradecerías la verdad.

Oh sí, ¿acaso no había bajado hasta allí buscando eso? Sintió que la garganta se le apretaba en un nudo asfixiante. La verdad... o lo que él quería hacer pasar por la verdad. Si tan sólo su propio corazón no le hubiera dicho eso mismo en las horas más oscuras...

El leve atisbo de simpatía de su mirada fue más de lo que podía soportar. Apretó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura, grabando en su carne hasta el más mínimo detalle de la misma, antes de cuadrar los hombros y caminar con paso firme hacia la salida. Apenas unos metros, pero en todo momento fue consciente de cómo sus ojos la seguían.

* * *

**Ahora**.

Dejó todo preparado a sus pies, a un par de pasos de donde el agua susurraba contra las rocas. Un pequeño montículo de cosas. Ahogó un suspiro, pensando en lo magros que eran los restos materiales que conservaba de él. Tantos años juntos, tantas experiencias compartidas y apenas si guardaba un par de detalles.

Thor le hubiese dado más objetos, con más significado que los pequeños retazos que ella conservaba, porque no se había deshecho de sus recuerdos ni siquiera en los peores momentos, cuando quedó claro que le había traicionado y deseado su muerte. Había conservado por puro afecto todo aquello que le recordaba a su hermano, aunque este hubiera renegado de los lazos que les unían. Aquello revelaba mucho de los sentimientos de Thor por Loki. No quiso cuestionarse qué decía de los suyos al haber hecho lo mismo.

Él le hubiera dado sin dudar objetos cargados de sentimientos, momentos congelados en el tiempo. Pero para ello tendría que pedírselos y eso significaría explicarle qué pensaba hacer. Sabía que compartía su pesar, pero ella no estaba segura de querer compañía en su duelo.

Uno a uno, fue colocando cada objeto dentro del casco del barco de juguete, sobre un lecho de hierba seca empapada en aceite. Una miniatura de un león hecha por artesanos en Alfheim, una curiosa piedra translúcida que se trajeron después de una aventura en Nilfheim, una daga delicadamente enjoyada, la nota manuscrita que había acompañado un regalo... Minucias, porque nunca habían necesitado más que la compañía y el apoyo los unos de los otros. Dudó un instante cuando sacó el broche, una sencilla flor tallada en una extraña roca que encontraron en su primera incursión en Jotunheim. En su superficie, la piedra era azul profundo pero, al tallarla, había revelado un núcleo ambarino, de intenso calor. En su momento le había parecido un detalle curioso, ahora lo veía como una metáfora de la verdad que él había ocultado sobre sí, sobre su naturaleza dual. Tragó saliva, con un nudo apretándole la garganta, y lo prendió en su capa, incapaz de entregarlo a las llamas.

Entró en el agua hasta que le alcanzó las rodillas, temblando un poco por su temperatura, gélida incluso a través del recio material de sus botas. Dejó el barco sobre el agua y lo empujó con firmeza, para hacerle salvar la linea de la rompiente y que se viese atrapado por las corrientes que lo llevarían hacia la boca del fiordo.

Volvió hasta la orilla caminando de espaldas, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquel frágil cascarón. La nave cabeceó un momento, amenazando con naufragar y volcar todo su precioso contenido, pero el momento pasó. Junto a la hoguera descansaba su arco y un par de flechas con la punta envuelta en tela embreada. No era su arma predilecta pero, cuando liberó la cuerda tensada después de apuntar cuidadosamente, el tiempo pareció cristalizarse y vio a la flecha trazar una parábola perfecta, dejando tras de sí una estela de fuego antes de clavarse limpiamente en el casco de la pequeña embarcación, prendiendo en un súbito rugir de llamas.

Apretó los labios, negándose a permitir que su temblor desatase un mar de lágrimas. Aquel no era el funeral que merecía un príncipe de Asgard, pero era el tributo más sincero que podía ofrecerle, mientras sus plegarias y disculpas (por lo que ocurrió, por lo que no lo hizo) volaban en cada pequeña chispa que se alzaba hacia el cielo.

La brisa que empujaba las olas y la hacía apretar con fuerza los brazos contra el cuerpo bajo la capa cesó de repente, mientras todos los sonidos morían, como si alguna mano invisible hubiese arrojado un denso paño sobre los alrededores. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, porque todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en el dolor que intentaba exorcizar después de semanas de sufrimiento, pero cuando el cielo se oscureció y empezaron a oírse los lejanos ladridos de los perros, salió de su trance con brusquedad.

Giró para enfrentar el bosque, desenfundando la espada y echado por encima de sus hombros la capa, a fin de que no le estorbase en sus movimientos. Los ladridos ganaron en intensidad, rebosantes de urgencia y furia, hasta que aparecieron entre los árboles, el pelaje del lomo erizado y la saliva goteando de sus fauces. Y apenas un segundo después los jinetes, en medio del tintineo de arreos y armaduras, los caballos agitando las crines con los ojos salvajes en blanco.

Separó las piernas, buscando un apoyo más estable, mientras la rodeaban en un amplio círculo que les llevaba más allá de la orilla. Cuando les vio cabalgar sobre el agua, sin que los cascos de las monturas rozasen siquiera su superficie, un sudor frío empapó su cuerpo. La Cacería Salvaje, asolando las tierras de la dorada Asgard en vez de alguno de los otros mundos.

Las normas insistían en la necesidad de mantener la cabeza baja y no cruzar miradas con nadie de la comitiva, so pena de verse atrapado por toda la eternidad en ella. Ningún asgardiano podía ser atrapado por la antigua magia de la Cacería, después de todo su propio gobernante o alguno de sus favoritos encabezaba la marcha, pero la cortesía sugería ese comportamiento para no desvirtuar el ritual. Sin embargo, la sensación de ultraje por su intimidad perdida, por aquellos momentos de introspección rotos en mil pedazos mientras la diminuta pira funeraria se perdía en el horizonte, bastaron para que alzase el rostro con la rabia plasmada en sus rasgos.

Casi todos los espíritus estaban embozados, sus caras ocultas por capuchas y sombras. Aquellos que no, llevaban tanto tiempo atrapados en la magia que sus facciones parecían borrosas, desdibujadas por los siglos de fiera persecución. Trató de identificar al líder de la Cacería, pero los jinetes se movían tan rápidamente a su alrededor que le costó determinar qué alma perdida podía guiar al resto en su brutal leva. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquel remolino de jirones y armas empuñadas, el corazón le dio un vuelco, mientras la incredulidad la llevaba a dar un paso adelante y sujetar con fuerza las bridas de uno de los caballos, deteniendo su marcha aunque el gesto estuvo a punto de dislocarle el hombro.

El animal relinchó con furia, mientras se alzaba sobre las patas traseras. Sif dio un seco tirón, obligándole a volver a tierra, sus ojos febriles clavados en el jinete. Su mente no le había jugado una mala pasada, desde lo alto de la silla Loki le devolvió la mirada.

* * *

**Entonces.**

La barrera se alzó con un zumbido, inundando el aire con un olor a ozono que casi podía paladearse en la lengua. Sif se quedó aún un largo minuto allí, su atención aparentemente dirigida a observar cómo los prisioneros deambulaban por la celda, aunque todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en lo que ocurría tras ella. Apenas había dirigido una mirada de reojo al pasar, pero había bastado para saber que él tenía visita, por muy ilusoria que esta fuese.

Oyó vagamente sus voces, demasiado lejos para entender las palabras pero no para perderse el tono en el que se decía: conciliador y cariñoso por parte de Frigga, seco e hiriente por parte de Loki. Cuando las voces se apagaron, el silencio pareció tomar cuerpo, pesado y asfixiante.

No había tenido ninguna intención de mirarle. Habían pasado semanas desde su anterior encuentro y todavía le escocía el orgullo cuando recordaba qué le había dicho, con qué facilidad había podido herirla. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta no puedo evitar que sus ojos se volvieran hacia él, para encontrárselo con las manos detrás de la espalda, en aquella postura erguida que siempre adoptaba cuando se envolvía en su armadura de sarcasmos. Su rostro, crispado en una expresión de indiferencia, traicionaba su aparente calma con la angustia que se insinuaba en el arco de su boca.

— No deberías tratarla así— se maldijo a sí misma en cuanto oyó su propia voz, pero había sido tan incapaz de callarse como de no observarle— Ella te quiere.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

— Otros afirmaban lo mismo y ahora reniegan de mi nombre.

— Supongo que el intento de asesinato apaga hasta el cariño más sincero— él inclinó el rostro, con aquella sonrisita irónica que le sacaba de sus casillas, pero se negó a picar el anzuelo— Pero Frigga... Negar que se considera tu madre a todos los efectos y que su amor por ti sobrepasa toda lógica es de imbéciles. Que seas tú quien lo haga es crueldad innecesaria. Se te puede acusar de ser cruel, pero nunca pensé que aceptases alegremente la etiqueta de idiota.

Él se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

— ¡Caramba! ¿Que ha pasado, Sif? Hoy pareces dispuesta a derramar sangre.

— Quizás simplemente quiera devolverte los golpes bajos de la última vez.

Asintió, como si le pareciese de lo más lógico que todo el mundo se dejase arrastrar por emociones tan destructivas como la venganza. Sif ahogó un suspiro, recriminándose por no tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no dejarse arrastrar a una confrontación, cuando era perfectamente consciente de que él se las arreglaba para hacerle perder los estribos sin esforzarse demasiado. Sería mejor que se fuera de inmediato, antes de que se enfangase aún más con sus palabras.

— Estuve pensando en ti y en tu dilema, querida mía.

Había iniciado ya una honrosa retirada y, sin embargo, bastó aquello para detener sus pasos. Cuadró los hombros, tratando de resistir la tentación, pero su voz melosa y suave parecía superar toda prevención en ella.

— No hay ningún dilema, Loki. Has malgastado tu tiempo.

— Me sobra tiempo que malgastar, no te preocupes por eso— se reclinó contra una de las paredes, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho— De todas formas, me alegra oír que lo has superado porque he de reconocer que no llegué a una conclusión muy halagüeña.

Ella le contempló, tratando de decidir si merecía la pena caer en la trampa que sin duda le esperaba al final de aquellos "bienintencionados" consejos. Finalmente, tuvo que reconocer para sí misma que la curiosidad podía más que la cautela, de modo que hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que podía proseguir.

— Thor está totalmente deslumbrado por la humana y no creo que vaya a recuperar el buen sentido. Cuanto más se la niega Odín, más crece en él esa necesidad de tenerla consigo. De modo que, si quieres seguir malgastando tus afectos en él, sólo puedo recomendarte paciencia.

¿Paciencia? Habían pasado casi dos años desde que él había visto por última vez a la humana y aún seguía presente en sus pensamientos, como si su imagen se hubiera impreso a fuego en su corazón. ¿Acaso el paso del tiempo aseguraría que sus sentimientos cambiasen, cuando aún suspiraba por ella?

— ¿Cuánto puede vivir un midgardiano, Sif?— la confusión debió de verse claramente en su rostro, porque su voz se suavizó como si le estuviese explicando la lección a un niño— Él puede tener a su consorte humana, pero cuando su vida de ascua se apague...

No dijo más, a sabiendas de que ella podía leer entre lineas. La joven notó un vuelco en el estómago mientras el sabor de la bilis le inundaba la boca. Paciencia para esperar a ser la segunda elección, el reemplazo que nunca llenaría el hueco, combatiendo el fantasma de una mujer que había conquistado tan definitivamente el corazón de Thor que éste estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su propio padre para tenerla con él.

— Estabas en lo cierto al decir que no era halagüeña— respondió mientras en su garganta burbujeba una risa amarga.

— Los midgardianos tienen mitos, antiguos dioses de religiones casi extintas, que no son más que nuestros reflejos a través de las sombras que proyectan las ramas de Yggdrasil— él miró al frente, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, el tono de sus palabras suave y rezumando ironía— En sus leyendas, Thor es un gigante pelirrojo y yo, imagínate, soy hermano de sangre de Odín. Padre de un caballo de ocho patas, de un lobo monstruoso, una serpiente titánica que duerme en el fondo del mar y de la reina y señora del reino de los muertos.

Sif enarcó una ceja, sin poder evitar que sus labios temblasen en la sombra de una sonrisa al imaginar a esa prole variopinta.

— ¿Quiero saber con quién se emparejó tu ialter ego/i para producir semejante descendencia?

Él bufó para disimular la risa.

— Creo que no— volvió el rostro hacia ella, los ojos entrecerrados y todo rastro de jovialidad ya desaparecido— Para los humanos eres la esposa de Thor. Su Sif tiene los cabellos dorados como el trigo maduro y encarna la fidelidad y la fertilidad de campos, animales y hombres. Una matrona, encantada de quedarse en su casa junto al fuego, con los niños correteando a sus pies, mientras su marido sale a recorrer el mundo viviendo aventuras, siempre dejándola detrás.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, mientras un peso crecía en su pecho.

— ¿Pretendes decirme que quizás esa sea mi verdadera naturaleza? ¿Que debería cambiar porque así sería más atractiva para él?

Loki negó con un suave gesto de la cabeza, sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

— Eso sería un crimen contra todo lo sagrado en los nueve mundos, Sif. Domar tu espíritu, quitar tanto de ti que no serías más que una sombra de lo que eres ahora...— el tono grave de su voz, apenas susurrada, le arrancó un estremecimiento— Desechar ese fuego ardiente, toda la valentía, el arrojo, las risas espontáneas, la tozuda lealtad por la mansa aceptación. Hacerte eso sería matarte. Ningún hombre, en ninguno de los mundos, es lo bastante bueno para merecer semejante sacrificio.

La joven tragó saliva, su visión enturbiándose por unas lágrimas que se negó a dejar salir. El muy maldito...

— Bonitas palabras— respondió, tratando de imprimir a sus palabras una ligereza que no sentía.

— No todos estamos ciegos como Thor a lo que está justo delante de nuestros ojos— él dio un paso más, hasta el punto de que la puntera de sus botas casi rozaba el límite de la barrera, acortando las distancia entre ambos todo lo físicamente posible— Algunos nunca hemos dejado de quererte tal y como eres...

Sif soltó una temblorosa carcajada, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nuca ante su proximidad.

— ¿Tú? ¿De veras?

— ¿Por qué crees que me es tan sencillo empatizar contigo, querida?— se encogió de hombros, con un gesto aparentemente desenfadado que desentonaba con la intensidad de sus rasgos— No eres la única que siente algo por quien no le corresponde.

Ella se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos, la magnitud de lo que él le había dicho calándole en el alma.

— ¿En serio esperas que me lo crea? ¿Tú, sintiendo algo por mí?

Loki curvó la boca, en una sonrisa de medio lado en la que había más burla por sí mismo que por ella y su incredulidad.

— ¿Tan extraño sería? En cierta forma estás tan ciega a los sentimientos de otros hacia ti como lo está Thor.

Aquello la hizo dudar. Arrugó la frente, recordando gestos y conversaciones, tratando de ver más de lo que había a simple vista. Él siempre había sido amable, tan pronto haciéndole reír como cubriéndole las espaldas en lo más encarnizado de la batalla. ¿Y si lo que ella había interpretado como camaradería y amistad era algo más?

"_¡No seas estúpida!_". Loki era tan capaz de herir con las palabras dulces como con aquellas cargadas de veneno. Sólo se estaba riendo de ella, nada más. ¿Quién iba a creerse semejante patraña de un maestro de las ilusiones? No era sólo la vista la que podía ser burlada por sus artes, se recordó.

— Tú sólo quieres a una persona, Loki. A ti mismo.

Le vio enderezar la espalda, sus labios tensándose en una fina linea recta antes de que el sempiterno gesto de malicia apareciese en su rostro.

— Me declaro culpable, claro está— se separó de la barrera, inclinándose en una reverencia cargada de ironía— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Sif sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. Algunos hábitos morían despacio, sólo eso explicaba porque ella seguía acercándose a él, cuando todo lo que podía obtener eran burlas y frases con doble sentido encaminadas a hacerle dudar de todo, incluida ella misma.

— Nada, supongo que está en tu naturaleza tratar de usarnos a todos— se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir enfrentando su mirada porque creía ver en sus ojos algo imposible— Adiós.

Él ni siquiera trató de decir la última palabra. Mientras subía los escalones hacia la luz del sol, Sif se prometió que aquella sería la última vez que dejaría que jugase con ella.

* * *

**Ahora.**

Su cuerpo temblaba por la impresión, aunque el agarre de sus dedos sobre el cuero de las riendas era firme como el acero. Los ojos dilatados de espanto y asombro, le examinó de arriba a abajo una y otra vez. Como si en alguna de esas miradas fuese a desvanecerse en un jirón de niebla o mostrarle un rostro totalmente desconocido, sacándola de su error.

Pero él seguía ahí, el cabello oscuro acariciándole los hombros, la misma boca, los mismos ojos que parecían penetrar en su mente desnudando hasta sus pensamientos más íntimos. Extendió la mano libre, vacilante, y soltó el aire entre los dientes apretados cuando al posarla sobre su muslo palpó la solidez y el calor de la carne viva.

— Eres real—susurró, con una mezcla de incredulidad y reverencia.

Sif retrocedió un paso cuando él desmontó. Dejó ir las bridas y el animal, libre del peso de su jinete y de su presa, se alejó trotando hasta el borde del bosque. Ella no le prestó atención, la noble bestia bien podría volverse loca y tratar de arrollarla que no podría reaccionar a tiempo, toda su atención concentrada en el hombre que se mantenía frente a ella.

— Querida Sif— una sonrisa, el rostro ligeramente ladeado mientras la miraba con lo que tanto podía ser afecto como amable burla— No pensé que fuera a dejarte sin habla.

— Él te vio morir. ¡Sagrado Yggdrasil, moriste en sus brazos! A no ser... No, la Cacería Salvaje no recluta a los muertos... ¿Cómo es posible?

A su alrededor los espectros seguían con su loca persecución, los perros ladrando sin descanso. Tras un ademán descuidado de la mano enguantada de Loki, se esfumaron en un breve destello verdoso. En la orilla sólo quedaron ellos y el caballo, que había empezado a pastar ajeno a sus dilemas.

— Una ilusión, Sif. Un hechizo capaz de engañar incluso al mismo dios del Trueno— el matiz de su sonrisa cambió, con la tristeza enseñoreándose en ella— Tenías razón en una cosa. Frigga me quería como a un verdadero hijo. Además de un mar de deudas de amor y afecto, le debo mi libertad y mi vida.

Sif se llevó una mano a los labios, incapaz de decir nada. El corazón le martilleaba contra las costillas furiosamente, la respiración acelerada. No sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Sorpresa, desde luego, un poco de maravilla y mucho alivio, pero también...

Salvó la distancia entre ambos con una veloz zancada. Él alzó las manos, pero no antes de que le diese un puñetazo, haciéndole volver la cabeza.

— Esto está mejor, supongo— una carcajada y aquel brillo endiablado en su mirada, mientras se restañaba la sangre que goteaba de su labio partido con la punta de la lengua— Es más propio de la Sif que conozco.

Ella apretó los puños, antes de seguir golpeándole. Todos aquellos meses de angustia, las dudas, la terrible revelación ante el agudo sentimiento de pérdida, el luto que pesaba en su corazón y en su alma como una losa, por todo lo que se habían dicho, por todo lo que no... Y él tenía la desfachatez de mirarla como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que le dieran por muerto y reapareciese de la forma más teatral posible.

— Parece que me has echado de menos— comentó él.

— Estaba...— le falló la voz, no sabía si por la rabia o por una emoción distinta, una que le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y le hacía temblar las piernas— Ese era tu funeral... Pensé que estabas muerto.

Loki alargó la mano y le acarició con la punta de los dedos el delicado contorno de la mandíbula. Sif se estremeció al contacto, sintiendo su tacto con un fuego que contrastaba con el súbito helor de su piel.

— Todo el mundo tiene que pensarlo, querida. Es mi única oportunidad de ser libre. Pero te vi en la orilla, te isentí/i y no pude evitar...— la burla se insinuó en su rostro cuando sonrió, apenas arqueando la comisura de la boca— El señor de las mentiras, el intrigante... ¿Te das cuenta del efecto que tienes sobre mí?

La joven entreabrió los labios, las palabras prestas a brotar en torrente. Él no le permitió hablar. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, acunó su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos e inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella, acallando cualquier palabra con la presión de su boca sobre la suya.

Un suspiro sorprendido al principio, la tensión en su cuerpo y luego la plena rendición. Él podría tener sangre de gigante de hielo corriendo por sus venas, pero su núcleo estaba hecho de calor ardiente. Se entregó al beso, lengua contra lengua, paladeando el sabor ferroso de su sangre mezclado con la dulzura inesperada de su boca, mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo. Unos brazos que se ceñían, buscando más proximidad, unas manos que arrancaban chispas allí donde rozaban la piel desnuda con la yema de los dedos.

No supo quién rompió el contacto de los dos, pero ambos tenían la respiración acelerada. Loki apoyó su frente en la de ella, sus manos aún cobijando su rostro enfebrecido, los pulgares dibujando leves círculos en su piel.

— Lágrimas—susurró él, cuando su dedo halló el rastro de húmedas en sus mejillas— Nunca he querido hacerte llorar, querida mía.

— Son de alegría— su voz sonó entrecortada— Creí que... Que nunca podría decirte...

— Shhh. No digas nada, no es necesario— él apoyó una mano en el broche que llevaba prendido en la capa, en la parte superior del pecho— Lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sif cerró los ojos, cubriendo con su mano la de él. Aún sacudida por aquel beso que había hecho tambalear su mundo para, sin embargo, darle sentido, podía decir que aquel era el primer momento de paz que experimentaba en meses, desde que les vio alejarse por los pasillos del palacio.

— Tengo que hacerlo. Las últimas palabras que te dije...

Él la acalló con otro beso, dejándola prendida de sus labios.

— No. Entonces era entonces, ahora es un momento distinto. Nosotros somos distintos.

No más palabras de odio entre ellos, no más dardos arrojados buscando hacer daño. Asintió, muda, contentándose de momento con su contacto, la forma en la que su cuerpo alto y fibroso parecía conformar su mundo en aquel momento.

— ¿Lo sabe Thor?— acertó a preguntar al cabo de unos minutos, cuando su corazón ya se había sosegado lo bastante, aunque su alma todavía seguía abrumada por la sensación de maravilla.

— No, aún no— notó cómo contenía el aliento durante unos instantes, dudando— Sé que puede parecer cruel a tus ojos pero... Todavía no estoy preparado para hacerle saber a mi hermano que estoy vivo. Es más que probable que decidiera arrojarme de nuevo dentro de esa jaula.

— Él no haría eso— alzó el rostro, mirándole— Defendería tu libertad ante cualquiera.

Loki asintió, aunque la luz que iluminaba sus ojos hablaba a las claras de sus dudas, como si supiese algo que ella desconocía que marcaría una diferencia llegado el caso. Secretos, pensó Sif. Siempre una capa de secretos, pero ahora mismo no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó.

— ¿Ahora mismo? Recuperar el tiempo perdido, agasajarte, hacerte brillar como el más glorioso de los amaneceres...— su mano se deslizó más allá de la capa, apoyándose en la curva de su cintura con una caricia lenta pero sabia— ¿Más allá de eso? Ya pensaremos en algo.

La joven sonrió, antes de atraerle de nuevo a sus brazos. Sería, sin duda, complicado y peligroso. Pero se había probado en mil batallas y escaramuzas y le tenía de su parte, con su brillante mente y su magia. Aunque los hados decidieran apostar en su contra, era un juego en el que no podían perder.


End file.
